


[ART] Nighthawks Soaring the Sky

by howl_at_that_moon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howl_at_that_moon/pseuds/howl_at_that_moon
Summary: Art for the SPN_REVERSEBANG 2018.[FIC SUMMARY] Castiel has not built any human relationship since he moved to town, he seldom talks, his colleagues never invite him out for a drink and his only family is an estranged brother. Then, one fateful rainy day, Castiel meets a lonely stranger in a diner.





	[ART] Nighthawks Soaring the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Art for the SPN_REVERSEBANG 2018. You can find the fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753546)


End file.
